The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, and an image generation system.
In recent years, a game system has been developed which includes a sensor which can detect vibration (e.g. acceleration sensor) provided in a game controller and detects the movement of the controller as a game input.
Since such a game system allows the player to input a predetermined command by shaking the controller or making a predetermined movement, an exciting game can be provided in which the player can input a command by moving the controller by making a movement similar to the movement in the game. JP-A-2000-107444 discloses technology in this field, for example.
Future tasks are to effectively utilize an operation input using such a controller and reflect the operation input in the game.